Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Uneasy Allies/Act Three
Empress Sela the last time we saw you and your ship you were being taken by an Iconian vessel into a gateway Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. It appears that you're ship has done a great deal of damage to my vessel Empress Sela says on the viewer. Felix folds his arms. So what do you want? Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. I can't say much on an open channel come to my vessel and I'll explain everything that I know about the Iconians and their technology Empress Sela says on the viewer. He mutes the audio. Comments? Captain Martin says as he looks at the crew. Talora chimes in. She's Tal Shiar, she made my people suffer and she enjoyed it Commander Mitchell says as she looks at her commanding officer. Then Lieutenant Ral chimes in. I agree with the Commander but if she has intel on the Iconians then we've got to take it Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at them. Felix thinks. We'll slowly tread this trail resume Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Mitchell and Ral and then turns to the viewer. Well? Empress Sela says on the viewer. All right we'll listen to what you have to say Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. I'll await your away team Captain Empress Sela says as she transmission ends. Talora sighs. I am not liking this Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Captain Martin. In the transporter room Commander Mitchell, Lieutenant Ral, Lieutenant Commander Peterson, and Doctor Jameson as well as the engineering team walk into the transporter room and they walk onto the pad. All right gang this is how it's going to go down we'll hear what Sela has to say then we'll proceed slowly set phasers to stun Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the away team. They set their phasers to stun. Energize Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the transporter chief. The away team beams off the pad. On board the freighter the away team beams onto the freighter. Welcome to my vessel Sela says as she looks at the away team. Mitchell just shot her a look. Let's get this over with Chief get to work on repairing her power systems Commander Mitchell says she looks at Commander Peterson. Commander Peterson leaves for the engine room with her engineering team. COMMANDER! Doctor Jameson shouts as he sees a familiar person. Mitchell turns and sees Gaius. Lieutenant Solen! Commander Mitchell says as she walks to them. Doctor Jameson scans the Lieutenant. He's all right but his Borg implants are messing with his cerebral functions Doctor Jameson says as he scans him. Sela folds her arms. "Poor Gaius you know that with just a push of button I can make someone bend to my will Sela says as she looks at them. Mitchell turns to her. Restore him NOW! Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Sela. Sela holds up her hands. Now, now let me explain what I know and if you don't like it Commander you can kill me Sela says as she looks at Mitchell. Peterson to Mitchell Commander Peterson says over the com. She tapped her combadge. Mitchell here go ahead Commander Mitchell says as she spoke into the com. They're warp is restored but their shield generator is trashed I'm working on a bypass for it right now it should take about an hour for it Commander Peterson says over the com. Keep at it Commander Commander Mitchell says as she spoke into the com. Aye, Commander Lieutenant Commander Peterson says over the com ending the transmission. Sela is leaning on a bulkhead. Doctor get Lieutenant Solen to the ship Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Doctor Jameson. He nods and helps Gaius to the transporter room. Oh I hope that he gets the help he needs Sela says as she looks at Commander Mitchell. Talora looks at Sela. Just tell us what you know Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Sela. On board the Olympia in sickbay Captain Martin walks into the medical bay seeing Doctor Lea treating Gaius. Status? Captain Martin says as he looks at Doctor Lea. He walks over to him. We've managed to reprogram his Borg implants to reverse whatever Sela did to him but he'll be off his feet for a few days but he'll make a full recovery Doctor Jameson says as he looks at Captain Martin. Felix folds his arms. Sela did this to him just to get out of prison Captain Martin says as he looks at him. Then com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Ensign Morlon says over the com. Captain Martin taps his combadge. Martin here go ahead Captain Martin says as he spoke into the com. We're receiving a transmission from Starfleet Command its Admiral Martin Ensign Morlon says over the com. He walks over to the monitor. Patch it to the monitor in sickbay Captain Martin says as he spoke into the com. The screen changes to the office of Admiral Martin. Felix I just received some interesting news Empress Sela escaped from the Republic's custody with the help of Lieutenant Gaius Solen, and she's mentioned that she has information on the Iconians Admiral Martin says on the monitor. Yeah dad we've encountered Sela and we've taken Gaius on board we're treating him now Captain Martin says as he looks at the monitor. Felix be careful be ready to take her in if she tries to trick you Admiral Martin says on the screen. Aye, Admiral Olympia out Captain Martin says as he ends the transmission. He leans on the console. Olympia to away team listen to what she has to say Captain Martin says into the com. Aye, Captain Commander Mitchell says over the com. Now we wait and hope for the best Captain Martin says as he looks at Doctor Jameson. Doctor Jameson goes back to treat Gaius Captain Martin leaves. On board Sela's vessel Mitchell, Ral, and Peterson sits at the table as Sela looks at them. There's an Iconian gateway outpost in this system Sela says as she hands Mitchell the PADD. Talora looks at it. Yeah I know of the system its where my father was murdered by your Tal Shiar Mitchell says as she puts the PADD down. Sela smirks. You know I think you should drop your issue with me to focus on the Iconians and their upcoming invasion of our galaxy, and Taris she's there too Sela says as she looks at her. The away team is shocked by this. On board the Olympia in her ready room Captain Martin turns to Mitchell who returned to the ship. Taris according to Captain Avery's reports she was killed when the gateway was losing power Captain Martin says as he looks at his first officer. According to Sela she's on another Dyson Sphere she's willing to provide us the coordinates to the planet Mitchell says as she looks at her. Both Captain Martin and Commander Mitchell walks onto the bridge. On the bridge Ensign Sanderson turns to them. Captain, Empress Sela has provided us with the coordinates to the planet ready to go on your orders Ensign Sanderson says as he turns to Captain Martin and Commander Mitchell and then turns back to the helm. They sit in their chairs. Engage Captain Martin says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the helm and presses the warp button. The Olympia's three engine rings power up and she leaps into warp with the Romulan freighter right behind it.